2016 Pacific hurricane season
The 2016 Pacific hurricane season was an extraordinarily active Eastern Pacific hurricane season. With billions of dollars in damage and hundreds of fatalities occuring, this made 2016 the costliest and one of the deadliest Pacific hurricane seasons ever. The large amount of impact were primarily due to exceptionally intense El Niño conditions and abnormally warm sea surface temperatures (sea surface temperatures) in place for the majority of the season. The 2016 Pacific season began on May 15, 2016 for the National Hurricane Center (NHC's) area of jurisdiction and June 1, 2016 for the Central Pacific Hurricane Center (CPHC's) area of jurisdiction, and it ended on November 30, 2016 for both regions. These dates conventionally delimit the time period where nearly all tropical cyclones form in the Eastern Pacific Ocean. Activity in the 2016 season was well above average. Although the total number of storms produced this year, 15, was near the long-term average of 15, the total number of hurricanes and major hurricanes (Category 3 or higher on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale (SSHS)), 13 and 10, respectively, were significantly above their respective long-term averages of eight and four. During 2016, four storms affected land. The first was Hurricane Georgette, which was tied with Hurricane Ivette as the strongest East Pacfic hurricane on record. It made landfall over both Hawaii's Big Island and Oahu as a hurricane, becoming the first tropical system on record to bring hurricane-force winds to the Big Island and Oahu. Georgette killed 340 people and caused $1.1 billion (2016 USD) dollars in damage. Later, in mid-August, Hurricane Ivette made landfall near Baja California as a major (intense) hurricane, causing extreme flooding, rainfall, and landslides throughout the Baja California Peninsula and into southeastern California and southwestern Arizona. In addition, gale-force winds were reported in the Yuma metropolitan area from the storm, becoming the first Pacific storm since 1997's Hurricane Nora to bring gale-force winds to any region of the Continental United States while still tropical. Overall, Ivette caused $1.9 billion (2016 USD) in damage and 200 deaths, making it among the costliest Pacific systems on record. Next, Hurricane Javier made landfall and caused major mudslides in the Colima metropolitan area, subsequently leading to three deaths and $600 million dollars (2016 USD) in damage. Finally, Hurricane Kay caused extensive flooding in the Acapulco region, resulting in a death and $500 million (2016 USD) dollars in damage. In conclusion, the 2016 Pacific hurricane season was beyond devestating. Season statistics Season summary Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:01/11/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(<62_km/h)_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:31/05/2016 till:27/06/2016 color:C4 text:Agatha from:07/06/2016 till:14/06/2016 color:C1 text:Blas from:17/06/2016 till:24/06/2016 color:C3 text:Celia from:23/06/2016 till:03/07/2016 color:C4 text:Darby from:29/06/2016 till:30/06/2016 color:TD text:Five-E from:07/07/2016 till:12/07/2016 color:C4 text:Estelle barset:break from:14/07/2016 till:16/07/2016 color:TS text:Frank from:17/07/2016 till:06/08/2016 color:C5 text:Georgette from:21/07/2016 till:09/08/2016 color:C4 text:Howard from:01/08/2016 till:16/08/2016 color:C5 text:Ivette from:09/08/2016 till:18/08/2016 color:C1 text:Javier from:19/08/2016 till:29/08/2016 color:C2 text:Kay barset:break from:24/08/2016 till:26/08/2016 color:TD text:One-C from:04/09/2016 till:20/09/2016 color:C5 text:Lester from:15/09/2016 till:28/09/2016 color:C3 text:Madeline from:24/09/2016 till:27/09/2016 color:TD text:Fifteen-E from:28/09/2016 till:02/10/2016 color:TS text:Newton from:10/10/2016 till:21/10/2016 color:C4 text:Orlene bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" List of storms Hurricane Agatha Lasting 27 whole days, Agatha was the longest-lived Eastern Pacific hurricane on record, eclipsing Hurricane Tina's record, as well as the strongest non-Category 5 hurricane in terms of minimum pressure. It never affected any landmasses. Hurricane Blas Blas was a minor hurricane that did not affect land. Hurricane Celia Celia was an intense hurricane that did not affect land. Hurricane Darby Darby was another intense hurricane with no land effects. Tropical Depression Five-E Lasting barely 18 hours, Tropical Depression Five-E was the shortest lasting storm of the season, causing no harm to land. Hurricane Estelle Estelle was an intense hurricane that did not affect land. Tropical Storm Frank Frank was a short-lived tropical storm with no land effects. Hurricane Georgette Vastly exceeding Hurricane Linda's record, Georgette was tied with Hurricane Ivette later that year as the strongest Eastern Pacific hurricane on record. It made landfall near Pahala, Hawaii as a Category 3 hurricane and then near Honolulu, Hawaii as a Category 1 hurricane, causing $1.1 billion (2016 USD) dollars in damage and 340 deaths (200 direct, 140 indirect). Hurricane Howard Howard was a very strong hurricane with no land effects. Hurricane Ivette Ivette was tied with Hurricane Georgette as the strongest Eastern Pacific hurricane on record. It made landfall near Ensenada, Baja California as a Category 3 hurricane, causing $1.9 billion (2016 USD) dollars in damage and 200 deahts (147 direct, 53 indirect). Hurricane Javier Javier made landfall near Colima, Colima as a Category 1 hurricane, causing $600 million (2016 USD) in damages and three deaths (two direct, one indirect). Hurricane Kay Kay made landfall near Acapulco, Mexico as a tropical storm, causing $500 million (2016 USD) in damage and an indirect death. Tropical Depression One-C Tropical Depression One-C, the only Central Pacific forming depression, did not affect land at all. Hurricane Lester Lester was an extremely long-lived, intense hurricane that did not affect land. Hurricane Madeline Madeline was another long-lived, intense hurricane with no land effects. Tropical Depression Fifteen-E Tropical Depression Fifteen-E was a short-lived tropical depression that did not affect land. Tropical Storm Newton Newton was a short-lived tropical storm with no land effects. Hurricane Orlene Orlene was a long-lived, intense hurricane that did not affect land. Category:Future storms Category:Hyper-active seasons